Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu is the main hero from Strider. He appears in the 28th episode of Death Battle, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, where he went against Ninja Gaiden protagonist Ryu Hayabusa. History Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age. He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja mercenaries. He far exceeded his teachers´ expectations, and soon became the youngest student in the organization´s history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider. After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister. He retired after his sister's death but was called back into action to destroy threats to humanity. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 179 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 85 kg / 187 Ibs *Age: 2,021 years *Rank: Special-A Class Strider *Occupation: Retired *Superhuman senses *Hobbies: Peace, seclusion, boring stuff Falchion Light Sword Cypher *Extendable through plasma charging *Boost wave projectiles *Plasma arrows *Deflects projectiles *Shape-shifting properties *Can destroy projectiles *Incinerates opponents Gear "Tricks" Tools *Climb Sickle *Medical Trick *Varja *Boots **Attack, Aqua, & Magnet *Jump Trick **Increases jumping height Weaponry *Kunai *Fire Trick **Launches a fireball *Ground Trick **Creates a small quake *Spark Trick **Launches a ball of electric energy **Spark Ball: Sends it along the ground Options Option A *Satellite drone "Bot" *Laser guns *Can power machinery Option B *Robotic panther *Fiercely loyal Option C *Robotic hawk *Bladed wings'','' *Can drop grenades Feats *Avoided shadowtag bullets *Has slain armies & dinosaurs *Is over 2,000 years old *Destroyed a moon-sized space station *Slices people with bare hands *Defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders & Grandmaster Meio DBX Stider Hiryu will appear in a upcoming episode of DBX, where he will fight Zero from Mega Man X. Gallery Strider - Strider Hiryu as he appears NES Front Cover Art.png|Strider Hiryu as he appears NES Front Cover Art Strider - Strider Hiryu Artwork for the Famicom Version.png|Strider Hiryu Artwork for the Famicom Version Strider - Strider Hiryu's side profile as seen in Strider 2.png|Strider Hiryu's side profile as seen in Strider 2 Strider - Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom Strider - Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2 Strider - Strider Hiryu with his Option B robotic panther.png|Strider Hiryu with his Option B robotic panther Strider - Strider Hiryu as seen in the Reboot Poster.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in the Reboot Poster Strider_Hiryu.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Trivia * Strider Hiryu is the third anime/manga character to appear on Death Battle, the first two being Vegeta and Goku and is followed by Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18 and Renamon. * Strider Hiryu is the first Capcom character, who did not originate from Street Fighter to win a Death Battle with the next two being Dante and Zero. References * Strider Hiryu on Wikipedia * Strider Hiryu on Striderpedia * Strider Hiryu on Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Arrow Users Category:Metal Users Category:Old Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:DBX Combatants